1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the measurement of A.C. power systems, and more particularly, to an ultra high speed and flexible transient waveform detection system for use in an intelligent electronic device (IED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Transients are rapid changes in steady state conditions for voltages and currents. Transients can occur in all A.C. power systems. Transients designate a phenomenon or a quantity that varies between two consecutive time states at a shorter time waveform sample period than the measured waveform sample period of interest. If a voltage transient exceeds a voltage dip and/or a voltage swell threshold, the transient will be recorded as a voltage dip or swell. Various conditions such as weather conditions, lightning strikes, power surges and swells, blackouts, brownouts, and fault conditions can severely compromise power quality monitoring capabilities by IEDs.
Based on the foregoing, it is therefore desirable to have a flexible, high-speed, transient waveform detection system for use in an intelligent electronic device.